


The Silver Ladybug

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Series: Remnants of a Real-Time Series [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Symbolism, Token
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny gets a last addition to his free skate costume before Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the weeks just before 2008 Worlds, when Johnny and his team went to train in Moscow to get used to the time zone change, and Stephane briefly went to St. Petersburg to work with Mishin. To be more specific, on March 8, the day it was published, also known as International Woman's Day, when it is the custom in Russia to buy women flowers.

Moscow was still cold in March. According to Stephane, St. Petersburg had been colder, which made sense, but when he arrived at Johnny's doorstep for four precious hours in between Johnny's two practices(and Johnny still couldn't believe he'd actually come to Moscow for the day, before flying back to Lausanne), he was shivering , and stamping his toes, which turned out to be in very great pain indeed. So instead of just having sex immediately as they'd both initially kind of assumed they'd do after being apart for three months, Johnny just took Stephane's pants off and massaged his feet and toes-very gently; they were a bit bandaged, until Stephane sighed and said he felt better.  
  
Johnny wasn't sure whether to strip him down further at that point, or himself. He settled for taking off his own shoes, socks, and pants. As he did, a couple of rose petals fell out. He quickly scooped them off the floor and put them in the trash, before folding his pants and placing them on top of Stephane's.  
  
"No explanation for who are giving flowers to?" Stephane commented archly.  
  
Johnny looked at him in confusion. "Don't you know it's Woman's Day here in Russia? Well, everywhere, really, but here they actually pay attention to it. The flowers were for Galina. Viktor and I both gave her flowers so she would have a respectable-looking bouquet. Though that's nothing compared to bower's worth of flowers Elena Tchaikovskaya's probably going to reap by the end of the day."  
  
"But your flowers were only for Galina?" laughed Stephane, and Johnny realized he'd been joking.  
  
"Well, all the ones I was giving out here in Russia. But I ordered a few more flowers to be sent at home."  
  
 _"C'est vraiment?"_  
  
"Yeah, I sent some to Ninochka, and a couple to Melissa-but Denis doesn't really need any help there, so that was just a token. But actually," he grew slightly more serious, "I had three sets of roses this year. One, as I said, I gave to Galina. The other two I sent to Patti and Priscilla."  
  
"Would they understand that?" Stephane truly did sound surprised. Johnny supposed most students certainly wouldn't send flowers to their former coach.  
  
"Well, I included a note explaining why. There was a very specific reason; because if behind every great man there's a great woman, behind me, I really feel like there've been three. One to teach me how to live, two to teach me how to skate. I owe all three of them, and it wouldn't have been right to ignore any of them on a day like this.  Though I wonder if Priscilla will keep hers."  He could help but feel sadness then, as he thought of the woman who had meant so much to him, and might never speak to him again.  
  
He lay down by Stephane and tried to snuggle up to him, but Stephane sighed-overly dramatically-and said,  _"Et j'étais apporter deux cadeaus pour toi."  
  
"Deux cadeaus?"_ asked Johnny, and he did feel a little guilty-here was Stephane, already going out of his way to be with him, and to bring two gifts as well?  
  
 _"Oui. Ils sont dans mon manteau."_  
  
Johnny retrieved Stephane's coat from the closet, and found a small box in one of the pockets. "Where's the other one?"  
  
"There are both in there.  _Dures, ouvris la boîte."_  
  
Johnny sat down on the edge of the bed as he did so. In it was a very tiny piece of Swiss chocolate and something else very small, wrapped in thin white paper. He fingered the chocolate very carefully. "There is not much of it, Johnny," said Stephane, pointing out the obvious. "Just enough to make your spins better."  
  
Johnny giggled. "Still," he said, "since I did neglect to get you anything, we should share it."  
  
Split in half there was barely enough of each piece for Johnny to grip between his thumb and forefinger, and each ended up feeding their half to the other. The taste of the chocolate-even so little of it could easily spread across Johnny's tongue-was heaven indeed, but more sinful still were the thoughts that sprung to his head as Stephane's fingers flicked across his tongue, and Stephane's tongue on his own fingers made him groan, his dick suddenly growing very hard. A very good gift indeed, he thought, as a glance at Stephane's underwear confirmed the effect was mutual, as well as increasing his own desire. He climbed over Stephane and kissed him, the taste of chocolate and the taste of Stephane mingling into a confection that tasted too good to even be allowed.  
  
 _"Attends."_  Stephane very lightly pushed him back.  _"L'autre présent."_  
  
"Oh. Yes." Johnny took the tiny object out of the box, and unfolded the wrapping paper, until a tiny flash of silver tumbled into his palm.  
  
He looked at it closer. "It's a ladybug." It was indeed that, though it was so small you really had to look closely. He saw too that there was a loop at the top, just big enough, he was fairly certain, for the tiny silver ladybug to be strung on the necklace with his other charms.  
  
 _"Tu as avoir la coeur,"_  said Stephane,  _"Et cette a le représenter. Ton costume devrait me comprendre."_  
  
"And this is supposed to be for that?" He briefly debated the merit of the idea, that his costume include Stephane when he had happened after the program had been choreographed.  But if it really was supposed to be about his life, shouldn't it reflect the whole story?  
  
"You should put it on for the first time with the costume, but...there is a reason I picked it out to be so small."  
  
"So I can hide it in plain sight," said Johnny, understanding immediately. "So I can tuck it between a couple of the other charms, and then I'll openly wear your token-I mean, a ladybug would obviously be from you-with noone the wiser."  
  
 _"Je suis possessif, Johnny. Je veux te dénoter à moi."_  He lay his hands on Johnny's arms, and Johnny could feel the need to claim. Ultimately, Johnny knew, he would not object to it.  _"Je veux le dire à la monde-même si ils n'entendrent pas."  
  
"Je vais le porter,"_ he said to Stephane.  _"Et il me fait un cadeau pour toi."_  
  
Stephane's kisses were hot and possessive indeed, and Johnny scrambled to the bedside table to put the little charm where it wouldn't be lost before giving himself over.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est vraiment? - Is that true?  
> Et j'étais apporter deux cadeaus pour toi. - And I brought two gifts for you.  
> Oui. Ils sont dans mon manteau. - Yes. They're in my coat.  
> Dures, ouvris la boîte. - Go on, open the box.  
> Attends. L'autre présent. - Wait. The other present.  
> Tu as avoir la coeur. Et cette a le représenter. Ton costume devrait me comprendre. - You have the heart. And what it represents. Your costume ought to include me.  
> Je suis possessif, Johnny. Je veux te dénoter à moi. Je veux le dire à la monde-même si ils n'entendrent pas. - I am possessive, Johnny. I want to mark you as mine. I want to tell the world-even if they don't hear.  
> Je vais le porter. Et il me fait un cadeau pour toi. - I will wear it. And it will make me a gift for you.


End file.
